Planning On Sending You A Letter
by Nobody's perfect
Summary: I’m writing this to try to explain how I feel about you, and I’m sorry but I can’t use all those fancy words you’d probably use, but this is the best I can do, I hope you understand. Takes place in the summer of GOF.


**Title:** Planning On Sending You A Letter

**Summary:** I'm writing this to try to explain how I feel about you, and I'm sorry but I can't use all those fancy words you'd probably use, but this is the best I can do, I hope you understand.

**My Love To Give**

Ron had been battling about sending Hermione this letter for a long, long time. The truth was he was too scared to actually send it her, he'd wrote it and he'd made sure it was perfect, his nicest hand writing, he used the best quill he owned (or rather the best quill his father owned) he even looked in the dictionary for a couple of words, to impress her. He knew that if she didn't feel the same way then he'd never be able to talk to her again, that's what scared him the most. Never being able to talk to her again, because of some crummy letter, which he could have stopped himself from sending. Then he thought of if she did feel the same way, he'd be able to touch her, kiss her, hold her and lots more things and she'd be more than willing, and if the latter was true then he couldn't wait to send it.

It had been a long summer, and once he'd even gotten far enough as to tie the letter to his owl, then his thoughts stopped him. He lay in bed reading the letter, he'd re-read it so many times he almost knew it off by heart.

_**H**ermione,_

_I'm writing this to try to explain how I feel about you, and I'm sorry but I can't use all those fancy words you'd probably use, but this is the best I can do, I hope you understand._

_I don't know when I began to get these kinds of feelings about you, but it happened and it can't be undone…not that I want it to be or anything. Anyway, I don't know exactly how I feel just yet, but I'm pretty damn sure that I'm in love with you. I love everything about you the way your hair falls on your face, the way you wear your scarf in the winter, the way you smile, the way you're always worried about me and Harry and the way you're so intelligent. I got loads more reasons but I need to say more things, maybe I'll tell you the rest later._

_I'm debating weather to actually send you this letter, right now in my head all these thoughts are running through me, doubts mostly. Like, if you don't feel the way I feel and then you stop talking to me because you're afraid I'll make a move and you'll have to turn me away. I can see you're face now, smiling, you're eyes glistening. I really do believe that I love you, if you feel the same way we could even give it a try…if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends, I hope. _

_You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my entire life, but you're also my best friend and that's why it's so hard for me to decide to send you this letter or not. Depending on how you feel, it could be the most disgusting letter you've ever read or the nicest, sweetest letter you've ever read but I hope that you feel the same way and think this letter is the latter._

_So Hermione this is how I feel and I'm hoping to hope that you could understand where I'm coming from and write back to tell me if you hate me now, or feel as I do. I love you Hermione Granger, and I hope you love me too. _

_From (Love?), _

_Ron_

He placed the letter back its envelope and sealed it up, he got up from his bed and wondered over to the desk. He picked up the quill and wrote her name and address on the front, and on the back he wrote: _You'll probably hit the roof when you read some of the things I've wrote, but I assure you it's all true_, again with his neatest hand writing. Ron walked over to the window and opened it Pigwidgean flew and banged against the window frame on his way in. Ron held his foot while the old owl was fluttering his wings trying to get away. Once the letter was tied on Ron was about to send it on it's way but again something stopped him, those stupid, maybe true, doubts were clouding him again. Instead of bringing Pigwidgean in he threw him gently out of the window setting him off on his journey to Hermione's. He closed the window and slumped back on his bed wondering if he'd done the right thing…

_**My first Harry Potter Fanfic, be nice, review! I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me.**_


End file.
